Trays, tables, and supports, exist and are among the most early and common of all human inventions. Some known devices currently support laptop computers or DVD players. There are also collapsible portable trays such as, but not limited to, bed trays for food service. Travelers on vehicles such as, but not limited to, airplanes, trains, and buses are typically provided a single tray table within a confined amount of space, and in some case no tray tables are provided. Current tray tables provide limited usable space and offer no separation of food and beverages from devices or items that could be damaged, such as, but not limited to, laptop computers, PDAs, books, DVD players, game players, or other devices known or unknown. For example, without limitation, the tray tables on the seat backs of airplanes are approximately 10.5 inches by 16 inches. They do not exceed the width of the seat back and fold upright along the seat back when not in use. In use, a tray table typically rests slightly above a traveler's lap and is in close proximity to the user's waist. This position on the body is often too low for extended visual use for items such as, but not limited to, laptops or DVD players and can cause strain and stress on the body's wrists, hands, arms, back, neck, head, and eyes. Currently, a person who is using a tray table at this level must bend their neck in a very strenuous position, often for long periods of time during flight or travel in order to use or enjoy devices placed on the tray table, which are commonplace in today's travel. Current tray tables give little or no options with positioning, and the angle of the seat back in front of the traveler can interfere with the use of laptop computers or DVD players. In some cases the preferred use of personal items on these tray tables may be prohibited by the low positioning and the lack of control of the seat back in front of the user.
The design of tray tables on airplanes was intended for food and beverage service and for general use such as, but not limited to, writing or reading a book or magazine. Today, however, portable electronic devices such as, but not limited to, iPods®, DVD players, laptops, CD players, and game players command more use and better use of the space the traveler has to occupy during transport. Laptops and DVD players can consume all of the flat space provided by the tray table, and during times when food or beverage is available the traveler must balance all of these items on one surface where liquids could harm their personal devices. Many travelers must hold the liquids in their hands for long periods of time in order to use the tray table for these devices, or travelers may need to stow or hold off on using their electronic devices during food and beverage service while in progress of work critical to their travel or while watching a film on a DVD player. Otherwise the traveler may have to balance food and beverage on the device, and liquids may be spilled on the device resulting in permanent damage. Furthermore, the storage of personal items under the seat on the airplane and limited access to the overhead bins due to seat location may cause some travelers stress concerning the storage of their devices.
While there are currently notebook stands and devices that support secondary devices such as laptop computers or books available that have adjustable angles for viewing, and there are trays and tables that are collapsible and portable that have stands or appendages, there are no such devices that have combined these elements to provide a collapsible table or tray coupled with a movable panel that provide multiple angles for viewing and support to secondary devices, such as but not limited to, laptop computers and books. Further in the category concerning collapsible tables and trays that exist, no current devices are within a size requirement that would allow them to operate in connection and conjunction with an airplane seat back tray or a table in a confined space such as found on an airplane or train.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for improved techniques for providing a device to be used with tray tables that offers more space and positioning options and separates food and beverages from personal and electronic devices.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.